Sonny with a Chance at stardom
by soaringwiththeflock
Summary: Hay, I know it might be cheesy, but I'm just trying to get used to the publishing process. Sonny gets stuck in Makenzie Falls, but will it change when a certain brunette tries to hook her up with a certain blonde with a sparkly eye?


_**SONNY WITH A CHANCE OF STARDOM**_

_Rated: T for bad language_

_Disclaimer: Sonny with a chance and it's characters do not belong to me, but to Disney Channel and it's production company._

Sonny's POV

"Fine!" I screamed into the phone. Damn Chad, talking crap about _my_ cast!

"Fine!" He yelled. I threw my phone against the wall. Oh crap, my mom is going to kill me! "Do me a favor?" Tawni asked more politely than usual. "What?" I asked with a tone of nervousness in my voice. "SHUT UP! Should have known that was coming.

Tawni's POV

Gosh, she is freaking cutting into my Tawni time! "Hey! You can't just barge in here arguing with your boyfriend and interrupt my Tawni time!" Who did this chick think she was!?

Sonny POV

O_O Boyfriend? "That jerk is not my boyfriend! He is revolting, idiotic, mean, judgmental…" **2 HOURS LATER **"Disgusting, inconsiderate-" "Shut up! Tawni yelled at me. Ok, yes I will admit, I went on a tad bit long, but she didn't have to yell at me!

"_Sonny Monroe to Mr. Condour's office, Sonny Monroe to Mr. Condour's office, thank_ _you."_ Damn it. I don't want to face him!

Mr. Condour's office. Nobody's POV. Strictly Dialogue,

"Hello, Sonny."

"Hello, Mr. Condour."

"Look, we didn't expect your being here to tip the So Random ratings so drastically."

"But, they've gone up. Haven't they?"

"Yes, they have."

"So, umm…. Why am I here?"

"Oh, yes! Well, this will do wonders for your career!"

"What?"

"Well, your So Random ratings have, well, honestly made you a better show than Makenzie Falls."

"Oh my gosh! That's great!"

"Well, actually, it isn't. Makenzie Falls makes much more money than So Random. So, we would like to move Makenzie Falls back up again."

"And how exactly do you plan on doing that?."

"By transferring you to Makenzie Falls."

"WHAT!?"

"You will be billed for my broken hearing aid."

"You can't just transfer me!"

"We have a signed contract that you are bound to work for-"

"So Random!"

"-Condour studios."

"So you think that you can just transfer me!?"

"No we don't think that."

"Well goo-"

"We know that."

"You can't do this!"

"Well, we can."

"I will find a way out of this!"

And with that, Sonny stormed to find her worst enemy.

Chad's POV

I flipped through the lame script of the season finale of Makenzie Falls. So freaking dramatic! Portlyn pranced up to me, her hair swerving from one shoulder to the next. God, why does she _try_ to impress me? "Hey, Chad!" She said in her extremely sing song-y voice. "It sucks that I have to leave the show," she sighed. "Uh, yeah." I sounded bored; that was how I felt, though. "You hear the rumors?" she asked. "Eh?" "Makenzie is getting a new love interest," she sounded like I was an idiot for not knowing. This piece of news had caught my attention. "Who?" I attempted to keep my voice sounding like I didn't give a crap. I failed. "Why do you even care? You don't care about anyone but yourself!" It was true. "That's a lie!" Well, she didn't need to know that. "Who?" I pushed. She looked disappointed. "I don't know." Wow, even the freaking queen of gossip didn't know. Must be really hushed. "Damn it, Chad!"

Sonny's POV

I was ready to kill him! Of course he knew! This was just like Chad, suggesting me for the damn role of his love interest! I approached the dumb Makenzie Falls studio. Screw the damn forbidden wall. "Damn it, Chad!" I screamed, I was ready to freaking rip his guts out! How dare him! He and Portlyn looked all innocent and victimized. Yeah freaking right! I bet she was in this too! "What do you want, Monroe?" he asked looking irritated and bored to tears at the same time. "You!" I screeched. "What the heck are you doing here?" Portlyn looked like she was _begging_ to know why I was there. "I am here because of you, Chad! You did _not _just suggest me for Makenzie Falls!" He looked absolutely horrified.

Chad's POV

What did she just say? I couldn't believe my freaking ears. _She_ was my new love interest!? "_You_ are my new love interest!?" For once, I said what was on my mind when I was around Sonny. I knew shock covered my face, but I didn't care anymore. I hope that I didn't light up as well. I couldn't hide my feelings for Sonny from myself, but I surely could hide it from her. From the corner of my eye, I saw Portlyn run to go tell everyone she knew. But I just barley saw her. All I could see right now was Sonny. The was angry and now confused, beautiful Sonny. I didn't even think about my image right now. I was just extremely shocked.

Sonny's POV

Holy crap. Could it be? Was he honestly as shocked as me? Was it true, that Chad Dylan Cooper didn't even know that I was joining the show? It was odd. All across his face, he just looked completely shocked and… happy? Then it hit me. I had yet to tell my cast mates. I left a utterly amazed Chad to go find the prop house.

Prop House. Sonny's POV

Of course, everyone was in the prop house. Tears still stained my cheeks, as I broke down after I left Makenzie Falls. Nico, Grady, and Zora immediately were at my sides when they saw my tear stains. Even Tawni looked up from her magazine. And she was looking at herself! I didn't know how to tell them. How could I? These people were my friends! I had grown close to them, and I guess it was easiest to start from the beginning.

Nobody's POV. Strictly Dialogue (S=Sonny T= Tawni Z= Zora N= Niko G= Grady)

S- I have some bad news.

T- What is it? I'm reading about myself here!

Z- Shut up Tawni, what is it Sonny?

S- I'm-

T- What the hell is it!?

S- I'm being transferred.

N- What do you mean Sonny?

S- I'm not going to be on So Random anymore.

G- What!?

S- You heard me.

G, Z, T, N- Why!!

S- Because- I've made So Random to big a hit.

T- Eh?

(Sonny tells them everything up to the Makenzie Falls part)

N- So you're just going to be un employed!?

S- That's the worst part, I won't be.

Z- What do you mean?

S- I'm being forced… to join Makenzie Falls.

T- What!?

(everyone looks at her in surprise)

T- Hey! I can care!

S- To make Makenzie Falls back on top.

(Everyone, even Tawni, is sad. Zora is crying. Everyone hugs.)

_Sonny Monroe, Tawni Hart, Niko ___, Grady ____, Zora ___, Chad Dylan Cooper, and Portlyn ____ please report to Mr. Condour's office._

Mr. Condour's office. Everyone called on the loudspeaker is there. So Random cast is still crying. Tawni's POV

Damn it. Of course, the second we're on top (even if it's Sonny's doing) they have to go take it away from us. Damn, why the hell do I care so much! It doesn't make sense! I'm supposed to hate her, yet I am crying like all the other losers here. Of course Chad looks ecstatic, you know he could at least pretend not to like her!

Zora's POV

I looked around the room. Everyone's reactions were different. Apparently, everyone knew what this meeting was about. Sonny leaving. Niko looks absolutely distraught. It was impossible not to love Sonny when you met her. Grady looked the same. Absolutley horrified. Even Tawni looked upset. Crying with the rest of us. Portlyn, as I expected, looked like she didn't give a damn. Clearly bored to tears. What surprised me the most was Chad's reaction. He looked… happy? What was that all about?

Sonny's POV

It was a depressing silence. Only the quiet sobs of the So Random cast could be heard. Damn Chad looked happy! Happy to see me sad. $10 says that's the case. Suddenly Mr. Condour walked in.

Nobody's POV. Strictly dialogue. S- Sonny C- Chad T- Tawni MC- Mr. Condour N- Niko G- Grady P- Portlyn Z- Zora.

MC- I suppose you all know why you're here.

(silent nods)

S- To ruin my life

C- Oh please, this will make your career.

S- Like you care.

T- (quietly) Stop fighting.

MC- Sonny needs to transfer shows.

Z- (coldly) We're aware.

S- Let's get this over with.

MC- All right, here is your uniform, a map of the studio, and the next script when your character is introduced.

S- Fine!

P- You ready?

S- Give me a minute.

(T, S, N, G, Z all have a big heartfelt moment and a huge hug)

Portlyn, Chad, and Sonny leave for the Makenzie Falls set.

The Makenzie Falls Set. Portlyn's POV

Well, no way is she going to be better than me, but I'm off to my new movie so she will do. She looks like she doesn't want to be there! God, she is an idiot if she doesn't realize what this will do for her. We walked into the studio, and Sonny _finally_ quit her stupid silent sobbing. I think she finally realized what will happen here. Her career will soar.

_Cast of Makenzie Falls to the cafeteria. _Damn it. I just got here! Only to freaking circle back! "So, what do you think it's about?" Chad asked me. "IDK," I said licking another strawberry lollipop. We arrived at the cafeteria with the rest of the cast. "Hello guys, as you know, Portlyn will be leaving us. So, in order to introduce Sonny's character, we will be having a special movie event!" Yes! I love those! And this one will be ALL ABOUT ME! Oh, yeah! Oh, yeah! Oh, yeah! "Whoop!!!" Everyone cheered, even Sonny! This is going to be freaking awesome.

Sonny's POV Back at the studio

Although it was sad leaving my friends of So Random, I really did fit in at Makenzie Falls after all. And even though Portlyn would be leaving after the film was finished shooting, she and I became inseparable. Nothing could ever come between us. We actually grew closer than I did with Zora, Tawni, Grady, or Niko in a much shorter time frame. I was looking over the movie script, memorizing my lines when my phone buzzed. "Yellow!" I yelled, Portlyn laughed and planned a slumber party that weekend.

Portlyn's POV At Sonny's house

"Hey!" I loved going to Sonny's house. Her mom was always nice and we had extreme fun. "Hey!" She hugged me. "We're gonna have so much freaking fun!" I couldn't help but be my real self when I was around Sonny. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't be mean to her. So eventually, I just decided to stop trying and have a true friend. "Yeah!" She agreed with the same amount of excitement in her voice.

Sonny's POV Same setting

It was fun having Portlyn around when she wasn't intentionally being mean to everyone. We did the stuff that normal people did, something that actresses like us rarely did. We ate pizza, did blindfolded makeovers, and talked like tomorrow didn't exist. Then things got scary. Every single time she mentioned Chad's name, I blushed. And no way was my best friend going to let that slip past her.

Portlyn's POV Same setting

No way was that going to slip past me. Every time Chad might have barely slipped into the conversation, she blushed madly. I knew that I was going to get her to admit her crush on Chad before tonight was over. Damn, it was already one. I had to work fast. "Hey, Sonny, wanna play a game?" "What game?" she asked with curiosity. "How about 20 questions?" "All right!" I found it amazing how Sonny managed to keep that peppy tone at one o'clock in the freaking morning.

Sonny's POV same setting

"I'll go first." she said. "Think of something." Chad. Damn it, no umm let me think… Chad. Damn it! Ok, a rollercoaster. With Chad on it. Damn it! Ok, a roller coaster. Then the questions started coming.

"All right, 1 Do you have a crush?"

"Yes." Oh crap.

"2, does he work at Makenzie Falls?"

*Gulp* "Y- yes."

"3 When did you meet him?"

"Portlyn, where the hell is this going?"

"Do you like Chad?"

"No!" But I made 3 mistakes. First, I put on my high, squeaky in denial voice. Second, I answered, like, immediately. And third, I blushed through and through.

"You so do!"

"No I don't, damn it!"

"Oh yes you do! Sonny and Chad sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-" She started dancing and pointing stupidly.

"Shut up, Portlyn!"

"You like him, you like him!"

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do!"

"No I don't, and you tell anyone I will kill you!" Damn it. Of course, my stupid Sonny slipping tongue just admitted it.

"Neiner, neiner! You have a crush on the Hollywood puppy shover!"

"No I don't!!!!!!!!!!!" Too late, I thought.

Portlyn's POV. Next day.

Damn it. Why did I even do that!? Now I can't tell anyone! Well, you know I could probably find a way around that. Oh yeah! Freaking million dollar idea princess right now! WHOOP! Perfect. Gotta go find Chad tomorrow!

Chad's POV. His dressing room Next Day

*Sigh* I wanna talk to Sonny. Where is she?! We were supposed to start filming! *Knock, knock* God, I hope that's Son- Oh crap! "Hi Portlyn." "Hey! In honor of Sonny's and my new jobs, were throwing a party for the cast of the Falls and So Random." Whatever. I just want to go shoot with Sonny. "Sure. Fine. Whatever." Portlyn wanted more than that. "Wanna play 20 questions?"

Portlyn's POV. Same setting

I've found 20 questions to be my new secret weapon. Well, it looked like he was up for anything to shut me up.

"Will you leave if I do?"

"Yes." Simple answers. Only way to do it.

"All right, think of something," I commanded.

He took a while. No doubt thinking of Sonny. "Ok, got it."

"1 Do you have a crush?"

"Yes…" Suspicion coated his voice, I could tell this would be harder than cracking Sonny.

"2. Does she work on Makenzie Falls?"

"N- yes." Haha, that was the key.

"3 Is she brunette?"

"Where the hell is this going, Portlyn?"

"Answer the damn question!"

"No!"

"Chad!" I pinched him. Sucka.

"Fine! Yes!"

"Is it Sonny?'

Chad's POV Same setting

"Is it Sonny?" Yes. "No!" Damn it. The most gullible person in the world would know that I was lying. "You do!" "No I don't!" "Chill out, Chad." "But-" "She likes you too!" O_O What!? No way. Impos- But my thoughts were interrupted. "She told me last night," she continued. "During our sleepover." She had to be lying. No way would Sonny Monroe ever fall for me! She was too nice. Again, my thoughts were interrupted. "Ask her out. You two need each other." And with that, she stalked away.

Sonny's POV. Approaching the stage.

"Hey!" What was that? Chad being nice to me? Oh, damn, he looked so cute today. "I need to ask you-" _Makenzie Falls cast and crew to the stage. Act 1, scene 1 filming. Quiet on the set. _*Sigh* If only Chad would kiss me off camera. _First positions! Roll camera! Action! _"Listen, Portlyn. You have to accept this cruel fate." God, how the hell was he an actor!? I get that this was a drama, but why was he so over the top? "But Makenzie! It doesn't have to be this way! I can change-" "Shh! Time for talking is over." God, I felt like gagging. What crappy acting! And with that, Portlyn boarded the 'plane' without looking back. _Cut! _Finally. The director approached Chad and said, "Perfect! Genius acting you two!" You've got to be freaking kidding me! I let out a scoff. I threw Portlyn an apologetic look and Chad a scowl. Portlyn smiled at that. I wasn't sure why.

_4 months later_

Tawni's POV

I was reading Tween Weekly again. They had covered the Tween Weekly awards the previous night. I couldn't help but read it, although I knew it all.

**Best Tween Show: So Random! **I could never get tired of reading that. The switch didn't change anything. And although Mr. Condour was mad about that, both So Random and Makenzie Falls made him richer.

**Best Tween Drama: Makenzie Falls**

**Best Tween Comedy: So Random**

**Best Couple: Chad Dylan Cooper and Sonny Monroe. **I still gag at that but what can I do?

**Best Male Actor: Chad Dylan Cooper**

**Best Female Actress: A draw! Between Sonny Monroe and Tawni Hart **Although I don't like sharing the spotlight, now that Sonny was on the falls, it was much easier to accept that award as a draw. Especially because she let me keep the trophy.

**Best Movie Actress: Portlyn ____ **I had actually grown fond of her at a sleepover at Sonny's in honor of the Tween Choice awards. Zora actually liked her too! Weird, because Portlyn was actually normal.

I closed the magazine, turned to Sonny and Portlyn, and hugged them. The rivalry was over, and I had gotten two of the best friends in the world because of Sonny's job transfer. Chad walked in with Niko and Grady by his sides. Zora lept out of the vents and sat beside us. We watched the Tween Choice Awards with each other.

**Authors Note: I realize one would think that I would end the story in Sonny's point of view, so I mixed it up and wrote it in Tawni's. I hope no one is upset that I didn't actually write the part in which Chad asks out Sonny, but I wanted you to be able to imagine that. I enjoyed writing this, especially when I wrote in Portlyn's POV, so I hope you enjoyed it too. BTW: Regarding Portlyn, I am upset she doesn't have a larger role, or any appearances anymore. Just wanted to get that out. Bye! **


End file.
